


three's a crowd

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Bernadetta needs to recuperate from an injury. Petra and Leonie make sure she doesn't miss anything as she does.For Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 17
Collections: kinktober 2020





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> i like bernadetta/petra! i like bernadetta/leonie! i like leonie/petra! i think that they should all fuck! unfortunately i do not have the confidence to write three-person bits touching so you get some of bernadetta whacking it to her two beautiful wives

Pressed inside Petra’s body, filling the inside of her, is Leonie’s strap.

The sight of it is enough to make Bernadetta whine out in arousal. Neither of them are touching her- they’re not even close, both her lovers sharing a bed while she squirms in the corner on a blanket-draped chair, surveying the display they’re putting on like a vulture somehow stripped of its feeding instinct. Yet the sight of the two most beautiful women in the world to her fucking, even without her direct participation, is enough to make the wetness build almost uncontrollably between her legs.

Bernadetta wonders, albeit half-buried behind her mounting arousal, why she’d ever doubted Leonie when she’d suggested it as a way for them all to relieve sexual tension while she recovered from the injury she’d sustained on wyvern-back a week prior. 

The toy she’s so used to having shift inside her is reduced to something Bernadetta catches vague glimpses of as it slips in and out of her wife, lying prone and bare underneath Leonie’s strong grip. Petra’s wrists are bound fast to the pillow by Leonie’s relentless grip- Bernadetta knows she could easily fight her way out of it if she needed. It’s overwhelming- and shamefully arousing- then, that she puts up nothing close to a show of resistance.

She’s exactly where she wants to be. Rationally, she should be jealous- but Bernadetta just stirs, shakes, stewing where her fingers crook inside of her own pleasure. Their bodies are in a fierce, beautiful tangle, Bernadetta’s favourite features melting into each other in a whining mess of passion- watching it, she’s not sure if she’s ever felt so positively _lustful._ Leonie’s hips practically bounce as she thrusts forward into Petra, her consummate equestrian shining through even though Bernadetta knows she’s been riding nothing but wyverns since her arrival in Brigid. 

When Petra glimpses at her in the midst of her passionate throes, her gaze cast anticipatorily to the side at her nest in the corner, Bernadetta smiles shakily at her, body trembling with the heat accumulating in the pit of her stomach.

Leonie’s investigative regard soon follows, borne of both concern and surveyal- Bernadetta knows it’s all for _her_ , after all. She hopes that her face isn’t too far twisted by the overcoming pleasure, the scrunched-up expression so close to nervous pain that it had put Petra off the first time they made love to each other. 

“Having a good time?” Leonie breathes out, barely slowing her relentless pace. Such brazen exhibitionism deepens the blush on Bernadetta’s face- she feels the blood rise, its heat lingering and undoubtedly making her as red as an Adrestian rose. 

“Y-yes.” Bernadetta mumbles. She can’t think of much else to say, and she frowns at the prospect that her words might be unsatisfactory. But Leonie seems to know- seems to understand- and her head turns back, leans down, to face only Petra, and nothing but Petra. Petra herself winks, audaciously in control of herself- more in-control than Bernadetta is sure she’s ever been when she’s the one receiving- before returning too to the performance, to the show that’s for Bernadetta and nobody else.

_Goddess_. Bernadetta knows there’s nothing she can do to herself that will even imitate the sensation of being fucked so comprehensively, but she’s compelled to thrust deeper into herself with her fingers regardless. Each time Petra’s face distorts, glorious heat builds in the pit of her stomach, and it’s so _much_ \- yet not quite enough. Not yet, not before she’s undone, before she comes loose underneath the sweet fullness of touch. 

She watches, then, with a prey-animal’s anxious panorama, for the moments where Petra’s body shakes and bucks at Leonie’s touch, control of herself so obviously wrenched from underneath her ever-composed mind. In the space between, she angles her thumb to push back the sensitive flesh around her clit, swollen and dangerously heady to the touch. Nursing it takes the edge off of the missing sensation, the absence of her lovers’ embrace. At no point; however; does she divert her eyes from what is resplendent in front of her. To do so feels terribly wasteful. Rather, she touches herself on the barest of instincts, picking up rhythm and intensity in time with the jagged motions that Leonie makes; accompanied by her crowing, love-drenched cries. No kisses are exchanged between the two of them, but Bernadetta fantasizes about the possibility of their mouths meeting regardless, her thoughts intensifying when the initial wave of emotion comes in the form of arousal, tinged with a playful shame, rather than jealousy and apprehension. 

_What a naughty Bernie_ , Bernadetta half-admonishes herself, silent. _You like this a lot more than you thought you would, and you’re not even ashamed!_

Her unoccupied hand wraps around her bare upper thigh, cut and painted nails branding the soft flesh with half-moon shapes. Constraining the pleasure is a gruelling thing, and her patience threatens to run dry. She sees much the same in Petra’s eyes, however; the moments where she loses control of herself coming in quicker succession each time one passes. The persistent fire in her eyes seems almost extinguished by the pleasure of it all; half-lidded gaze shrouding what would otherwise make her condition evident. Stray tears of pleasure fall gracelessly from Petra’s eyes, drip gently down the rich pink markings which decorate her cheeks, down onto the sheets that shimmer vaguely under the moonlight drifting idly through the highest windows- and Bernadetta hardly cares for it, her own eyes going glassy and feverish as she _fantasizes_ , imagines what it might be like to be between the two of them. 

It’s an image that brings her to the edge. Bernadetta finds herself falling into the vision, her entire self floating in the fantasy that echoes across each of her senses. Everything is black, shortly before it becomes white, before her vision comes back- but only from behind eyes wet with rejoicing tears, ones met with rejoicing rather than sobs. 

Bernadetta only comes back to herself fully when she hears Petra’s voice- not speaking words, but rather wrapped in much the same pleasure, her resistance to Leonie’s passion broken and disintegrating rapidly. Her cries are soothing, familiar, and only the stiffness in her leg prevents her from leaving where she sits to meet Petra’s side attentively, guiding her through her climax as she might any other time. 

  
Leonie, though- Bernadetta watches her, taking her place, running her hand down the flat of Petra’s stomach as her lungs rise and fall with a fury Bernadetta can’t help but envy. Yet there’s no jealousy in her heart at the sight of it- just the hope that she’ll recover before Leonie departs back to Fodlan, and that Leonie can show her exactly how she can fuck a woman like _that_. 

Her gaze meets Bernadetta’s, and she winks. Bernadetta wonders if the whole ordeal might make her faint. 

**Author's Note:**

> @meowcosm on twitter
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
